


Protector

by likemusictome



Series: Many Nights (FNAF Stories) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, Telepathic Bond, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemusictome/pseuds/likemusictome
Summary: "The others are under my protection..."-----UCN AU.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is kind of a weird au version of ucn where animatronucs of the same... "type" can communicate telepathically. like, all of the chicas can communicate, as well as all of the funtime animatonics. i... i wrote this at 2-3 am and im 90% sure i was running on four hours of sleep and a few cups of coffee. so, its a weird au, but i enjoy writing it. (makes interactions a little more interesting in my opinion) 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

The Puppet watched Chica bang her pots and pans together, clearly happy with the situation. However, the smile dropped from her beak as she dropped the pans she was holding and slammed her hands on the sides of her head.

The demon was screaming. "NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" The Puppet also winced at the volume. They could feel their counterparts growing annoyed and disgusted, respectively. The Nightmarionne growled within their mind, sounding almost like a gagging sound. Lefty whispered reassurances to both themself and to the two puppets.

When Marionette looked back at the scene before them, they saw that Chica had gone back to playing with pans, the music of their box had been changed. However, she was significantly less enthusiastic. They then turned their attention to the newer addition to the kitchen: Ennard, who had introduced themselves through bouts of static coming from their voice box. Apparently, according to the strange animatronic, they were made of many different animatronics.

They saw a few others outside the kitchen roaming around, either waiting for a turn in the vents, or just waiting for a chance to strike.

They winced again at the demon screaming in fear. Ennard growled through static. "Disgusting."

"Nightmarionne would agree." The Puppet assured.

"So does Funtime Chica and Toy Chica. Who likes to go by what, again?" Chica asked.

"Either Tochi or Chii." Marionette answered.

"The other Funtime animatronics do not know Funtime Chica... I wonder why..."

"Who knows." Chica shrugged.

"Would that idiot quit screeching?!" The three snapped their heads to whoever was outside the kitchen. Marionette didn't know Nightmare Mangle too well, but they were clearly angry. Nightmare Bonnie and Circus Baby were clearly making an attempt to soothe them, but the two were clearly mad as well.

It seemed as if everyone was mad. Suffering, even, for being put through aural torture. It made the usually calm Puppet angry. They tapped their claws on the top of their box, kicking it slightly. Suddenly, the cheerful tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel" played from it, making their counterparts perk up. Chica and Ennard also stood at attention, Ennard's head tilting in place of a smirk they couldn't perform.

They Puppet stood up, making their way out of the kitchen and down the hall, seeing Circus Baby give them a reassuring thumbs up, going toward the doorway to the office, seeing Scraptrap along with BB, JJ, and DD, the three flashing them a smile as they passed.

The man was being attacked by Helpy with an airhorn, the small animatronic taking advantage of the quivering form of the demon, laughing as he ran off toward who Puppet assumed was either the Melodies or Funtime animatronics. They leaped at the man, screeching in his face. He went limp, and Rockstar Freddy and Scrap Baby looked up to them as they turned back around.

"The others are under my protection." They murmured to the corpse. They then walked away as Scraptrap came through to take care of the body. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit!!: im gonna make a series outta these lil things bc i like writing them. they may or may not be ucn based, but theyll definitely be fnaf based, with some aus sprinkled in here and there. so look forward to the next work soon!
> 
> ... because i know just where to start, haha!


End file.
